


Ash

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 3 finale (will never be over it).</p>
<p>What I think may have happened (or wished to happen). I wrote this straight after watching the finale so I guess it's AU after watching season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. (If I did then HG and Myka would most definitely be maintext and Helena would never of tried to end the world and she still would be alive!!!!!!)
> 
> Note: Just finished watching the season finale...i bawled like a baby and now i'm feeling angsty.

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping the image of Helena ( _Her_  Helena) would be forever burned into her memory. She knew that if she opened them and saw her love destroyed she would break.   
  
She could hear the Warehouse being destroyed, could hear Pete and Artie but she couldn't hear H.G. Time seemed to slow down for Myka as she waited to open her eyes.  
  
Flames, all she could see was burning pieces of what used to be artifacts and parts of the building. Tears welled up in her eyes as what happened slowly sunk in. Pressing her hands to her mouth, hoping to suppress the gut-wrenching sobs that threatened to escape her, Myka stepped forward on shaky legs. She didn't see any sign of the woman she loved. Myka knew she couldn't break down now, they needed to get back to Leena's first. She needed to know that the rest of her family was okay.  
  
Feeling her farnsworth vibrate against her leg in her pocket, she pulled it out and answered. Claudia's face came into view, she looked like she was barely keeping it together.   
  
"Myka! Is...is...everyone okay over there?" but before Myka could answer, Claudia continued, "It's....It's Mrs Frederic...she....she ahh..." At this point Claudia broke down. With tears streaming down her face she showed Myka what happened to the fearsome women.  
  
Struggling for breath, Myka could only gaze at the numbly at what was once the warehouse keeper. Pete quickly came up behind her and gently pried the farnsworth from Mykas death grip.   
  
"Claud...H.G...she...she didn't make it. She sacrificed herself to save...us," swallowing backs his own tears Pete quickly glanced at Myka realising she was close to breaking down. "The warehouse is completely destroyed Claud...We'll tell you everything when we get back to Leena's." Snapping the farnsworth shut, Pete ran a shaky hand over his face, wiping at the tears that ran silently down his face.  
  
Artie looked around one last time before making his way over to his two agents, "We should get back." Sounding like he had the whole world on his shoulders and looking like he could sleep for months, Artie ushered the agents to hopefully where the car still was.  
  
                                                                  ************************************************  
  
Entering the Bed and Breakfast, the exhausted trio made their way into the front room, where Claudia and Leena were waiting for them. Seeing their tear stained faces, Artie knew what had happened. Looking at Pete and then Myka he knew they wouldn't, shouldn't have to deal with Mrs. Fredric's body.   
  
Hearing the door closing softly behind Artie woke Myka up from her semi-comatose state. Glancing up at Claudia and then Leena, Myka broke down. It started off with a gentle shaking off her shoulders but then quickly turned into heaving, gasping sobs and muffled words as she bit into her hand to try gain some control back. Leena quickly went to Myka and wrapped her arms around her as Myka's knees buckled under her. Easing them both to the floor, Leena murmured soothing words giving Myka as much comfort as she could give.   
  
Myka felt as if her whole world had crashed around her, leaving only a hollow feeling where H.G should be.  
Struggling to breathe, to think, to even recongise that she was in Leena's arms Myka wailed, "She's gone!....H.G...Helena...Sh...she left me!...She's gone!" At that both Pete and Claudia, near sobbing themselves, kneeled down and joined in the embraced. Myka could feel Helena's necklace pressed against her in her pocket. She worked her hand into her coat pocket and held on to the only thing that connected her to the woman she lost in a white knuckled fist.


End file.
